If this is Reality, Reality is weird
by RainbowPika
Summary: This is a story of when 2 girls are sucked into the gaming universe. They fight against the odds, and beat back the Darkness with all they can. But will it be enough? Note: This is a Portal, Plants vs Zombies, Kirby, Legend of Zelda, Mario crossover, but I couldn't fit all those so... ya.
1. Chapter 1

Elenast was getting ready to walk home from school as always. She reflected on the day. Wake up, eat, walk to school, put stuff in locker, go to math, get insulted by Class president goody i-am-the-most-beatiful-wonderful-awesome-person-in-the-world-so-bow-down-to-me Wanda, insult her back and that was pretty much her life, not including subjects. She sighed. If she was right it was insult time. Which she probably was. After all, this had only been her schedule for 4 years.

Sure enough, Wanda came up to her. "Hey, Elly Nelly, what's up with your hair? It looks like a bird nest, loser."

"Shut up Panda Wanda, at least mine doesn't look like it got run over by a truck, made into a pancake, had syrup poured all over it, then had it rinsed off and put powdered sugar in it." Hey, she was hungry okay? The last part was from Wanda's snow-white highlights streaked around her otherwise black hair.

"Whatever. Your just jealous. Later, loser." Wanda strut away from her, obviously thinking Elenast would be crushed. Actually, she had spent a total of 87 seconds on her hair, so she really didn't care.

Sighing, she turned back to her locker. Looking inside, she saw a note. In curled, swirling letter, it read: be ready.

_How odd_, she thought. _Ready for what? I wonder who put this there… Wait. Maybe this is some stupid prank. I didn't think of that. Well before I didn't. Now I did. But... It doesn't feel like one, really. Oh well, I hope I'll find out tonight._

Back in the real world, and having finished packing, Elenast went to go walk home. As she did, she got a text from her mom: Can you pick up some groceries from the store, Elenast?

Okay, she texted back, c u soon.

The store was about 15 minutes from her house, so she started racing to it. After getting the groceries, it was already 4:00, so she jogged back to the house, gave her mom the food, and said, "I'm going to get my homework done, mom. I'll be in my room."

After finishing her homework and having dinner, she thought about playing a video game. _Star fox, Portal, Mario, or something else._

Deciding on Portal, she began to play until 9:45, where she decided to go to sleep. She felt a little tense; however she relaxed as soon as she was in bed. When she relaxed, her mind turned to the day. She thought about the cryptic words. _Be ready, be ready, be ready. _ She mentally chanted them until she fell asleep, worrying.

(this is a line. I cant get mine to work. DEAL!)

Elenast "woke" up in a dream, with an orb of light… Well not so much an orb, but a pink zebra. Green giraffe. Purple turtle. It finally settled on an elegant, orange, (HUGE) butterfly, and it said: _Did you get my note? _Its voice sounded like nothing, yet everything, and as light as grass whistling in the wind.

_That was yours? _Elenast "talked." It was more thinking… but still talking. Elenast thought this over until she thought of another question. _Oh, and whats your name?_

_Yes, and you may call me Larissa. Here, take this. _She extended a leg that was holding a shining, silver heart necklace. _Use it to summon me. But be warned, it can only be used so many times before it needs to be recharged with shining sunsmoke._

_Sunsmoke? Whats that? _Elenast thought at her.

_The shimmering dust you see all around you. The dust that was changing color._

_Oh.. Ok… _Elenast thought quietly. _Why am I here?_

_We-_

_Wait. We? Who else is in on this!?_

_The council._

_Oh… Ok… That makes sense!_

_ The spirit sighed. Anyway, we are taking you and another girl- oh and before you ask, you'll meet her later- into the gaming universe. You must solve the games, and beat back the __**Darkness. **__A black hole has formed because of it, and the closest game planets are getting sucked in. You two must save them. But you could die. And that would be bad. So be careful._

_Gee, thanks._

_You'll wake up soon, in the Portal universe, in the wheat field. There will be a tube there. Go into it. You'll soon find Chell, Wheatley, and later, GLaDOS._

_YAY! Got it! _Elenast was super excited about this.

The spirit, thoroughly annoyed, emotionlessly said:_ Good Luck._

**Authors Note: So guys, what did you think of this chapter? I got it out kinda late… I blame school… Anyways, hope you likes it! Cya next chapter! J This chapter is partly dedicated to kittycatpaws!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Authors Note: Sorry, bout not updating sooner. I hoped to have this finished sooner, but got ****_sick_**** for like, a week. Feeling pretty miserable and not really feeling like writing, I finally felt I needed to do ****_something._**** So, I made this! Anyone want to do the dis?**

**"Not I," said the cat.**

**"Not I," said the rat. **

**"Me not," said GLaDOS**

**Me: HEY WE HAD SOMETHING GOING! PLUS THAT ISN'T RIGHT- PROPER GRAMMAR!**

**GLaDOS: Says the person who says "right grammer."**

** Me: HAH! YOU DIDN'T SPELL GRAMM****_A_****R RIGHT!**

**Elenast: Lets start before anyone has a heart attack. RainbowPika does NOT OWN ANYTHING. Go away, or suffer the Pika's Wrath! Also there WILL be spoilers in this chapter! And for this whole fanfiction…**

Elenast woke up, as promised in a wheat field. Excited about her newfound place in society, she ran straight to the promised tube… and promptly tripped over a bag. Getting up, she grabbed her necklace and yelled, "Should I take this bag?" She held up a mostly gray bag, with a small black triangle sweeping across a corner, and white decorating the bottom half. _Yes. It will serve you well. Larissa said. _ "Okay!" She grabbed the bag, then raced in the tube, and had great fun riding it… until she flew into a cube. Not even a companion cube, just a normal, plain, Aperture Science Testing Cube. So far this was _not _as much fun as she had hoped. As she flew through, she was thrown onto the floor, where GLaDOS, Chell and Wheatley all looked at her like she was a penguin wearing a sombrero.

**Sort of Chell POV **

Chell felt fear rush through her. GLaDOS was saying she was going to die. Great. Just perfect. Why don't you add a heat seeking missile? Oh, and real turrets? How about a side of neurotoxin? Maybe some lasers? Knowing GLaDOS they would be there.

"Goodbye." Chell was jerked back to the present as GLaDOS had claws dropping defective and boxed turrets. She almost sighed in relief. Almost. That would give away her mental vow to **_never_**speak to, in front of, or near any robots. Suddenly she imagined herself free, and chatting with other humans.

As the turrets yelled, "This is my big chance!" and "Augh! I'm on fire!" the glass shattered.

"Oh. You were busy back there." GLaDOS turned around slowly. "Well, I suppose we could just sit in this room and glare at eachother until somebody drops dead, but I have a better idea." She stopped, and her tone went deeper. "It's your old friend. Deadly neurotoxin." She paused. "If I were you, I'd take a deep breath. And hold it."

A tube broke into the room, followed by "Augh!" "Ough!" and a fainter, "What the heck?! You sent me through the neurotoxin tube!" and a calm, "It was the best way." And then a blue-eyed british-voiced core plopped onto the floor with a bright, cheery, "Hello!" followed by a young girl, about 12 it looked, wearing navy shorts, and a white t-shirt, with a grey and white bag looped around her shoulder. The bag had a flap that ran over the main part, seeming to make up half of the bag. The girl flipped her dark brown hair back, and then stated the obvious. "Well, this is awkward. Oh, and I'm Elenast."

Chell, being Chell didn't respond, until Elenast reached into her bag, and pulled out a portal gun that had two switches. Indigo and white. At first her only thought was _How did she get a portal gun!? _Until she realized something. _How the heck can it fit in her bag?!_

GLaDOS looked like GLaDOS. Indifferent, although she really was shocked. So she decided to say something. "I hate you so much."

_Yup GLaDOS! Best conversation ever! I hate you so much! I'll remember that tip next awkward situation I'm in! _Elenast thought sarcastically.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the announcer stating that the central core was 80% corrupt. "That's funny, I don't feel corrupt. In fact, I feel pretty good."

Announcer: Alternate core detected.

"Oh! That's _me_ they're talking about!" Wheatley yelped excitedly. Elenast rolled her eyes, at Wheatley who Chell was holding.

Announcer: To initiate a core transfer, please deposit substitute core in receptacle.

A space opened from the core, revealing a slot to put Wheatley in. "A core transfer?" GLaDOS inquired. "Oh." As Chell put Wheatley in, Elenast thought of something. Opening her necklace to speak to Larissa, she asked, "Am I supposed to change how the game runs or something? Like make Wheatley not become in charge and take over?

_No, just play it._

"Okay!" Elenast cheerfully smiled.

Announcer: Alternate core accepted.

"That's great my friend. Really, great. Congrats." Elenast sarcastically replied.

Announcer: Substitute core, are you ready to start the procedure?

"Yes!" Wheatley said firmly.

Announcer: Corrupted core, are you ready to start the procedure?

"No!" GLaDOS yelled, slight panic in her voice.

"Oh yes she is." Wheatley said mischief all the way.

"Nononononononononononononononononononono." GLaDOS said bluntly.

"Wow, this is actually pretty funny!" Elenast smirked, shoving popcorn into her face.

_Where did she get that? _Chell wondered.

The announcer cut into both of their thoughts, saying, "Stalemate detected. Transfer procedure cannot continue."

"Yes!" GLaDOS cheered, with as much cheerfulness that a ai can express.

"Pullmeoutpullmeoutpullmeout!" Wheatley wailed.

Announcer: ...unless a stalemate associate is present to press the stalemate resolution button.

Elenast sighed as Wheatley then began yelling, "Leavemeinleavemeinleavemein Go press it! Yes, do do it!"

"Don't. Do. It. Don't press that button." GLaDOS was as cheerful as ever. (Sarcasm self-sphere test complete)

"Not so fast. Think about this. You need to be a trained stalemate associate to press that button. Your unqualified." GLaDOS tried to convey seriousness.

"Don't listen to her. Alright-" Wheatley was brutally interrupted when Elenast screamed, "SHUT UP AND LET ME PRESS THE STUPID BUTTON!"

"Sheesh." Wheatley muttered.

Elenast thought about it, then shot a portal next to her, and another one on the wall next to the button. She allowed the panels to push her back, while Chell shot one onto the opposite side and smashed her entire hand onto the button before being flung backwards.

**And, that seems like a good spot to stop! **

**GLaDOS: Come on!**

**Chell: ….**

**Elenast: When do we get to meet the other you?**

**Me: Oh, just in the Authors notes. Also, next chapter.**

**Elenast: Come on…**

**Me: THAT IS OFFENSIVE!**

**GLaDOS: Losers. Bye every reader.**

**Me and Elenast: Shut up, like your so much better.**

**Me: OMG WERE SO IN SYNC! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Authors note: Its been a while hasn't it?**

**GLaDOS: YES!**

**Chell: ...**

**Me: hehheh whoops!**

**I've been playing animal crossing new leaf a lot... Btw if you want to add me pm me! Or review!**

**GLaDOS: *cough cough* review seeker *cough cough***

**Me: You'll pay for that.. ANYWAY ON WITH DA STORRY!**

"I'm falling! It's my song! Wait. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Elenast was screaming, realizing her legs were probably going to die soon, along with the rest of her.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Will you shut up!? You got us into this situation in the first place!" GLaDOS was equally annoyed... because she was a potato.

"Warning. This is your neighborhood friendly sarcasm alert. Explosions due to excess sarcasm are possible. Thank you for listening." The speakers blared.

"Ok! Thanks!" Elenast waved, before resuming screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IM GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

"LOOK IN YOUR BAG! AND. SHUT. UP!"

"Hey, want to tell everyone what happened earlier?"

GLaDOS replied, "No! And who is everyone!"

Me: *spontaneously appears: "SHUT UP ELENAST!" *spontaneously disappears*

"..." Elenast was struck. "Well anyway, after we hit the button, Wheatley took over, betrayed us, turned Glady over here into a potato, and then punched us down a hole."

"..." GLaDOS's reply was silence. "Glady?"

" Yeah, its your new nick name. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Elenast yelled, looking in her bag. "Hey, shoes!"  
"Put them on!" GLaDOS yelped.

"But I like my converse..."  
Were she human GLaDOS would have facepalmed. "Look, do you want to live or not?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'll live." Elenast shoved her feet into the shoes, right as they crashed into the floor.

"Owwww." Elenast winced as she got up. "Chell, Glady, you okay?"

"Yes." "..." Chell nodded.

Just then, a bird spontaneously picked GLaDOS up, and flew off with her. "HELP!" Her panicked cries faded into the darkness.

"NOOOOOOOO! GLADY! I NEVER WANTED IT TO END THIS WAAY!" Elenast ran after her, sobbing.

Chell stared after her, and used her portal gun to catch up, wondering what she was in for.

**Me: I DONTS OWN NOTHING! Also, I wanna be in this story!**

**Elenast: Why?**

**Me: So I can slap you in the face sometimes. ALRIGHT IM GONNA BE IN IT.**

**GLaDOS: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEE!**


End file.
